A Serial Attached Small Computer System Interface (SAS) connector is a common connector used for transmitting data of a hard disk, and a SAS converter generally includes a printed circuit board and one or more pairs of SAS connectors installed on the printed circuit board, and the pairs of SAS connectors are electrically coupled to the printed circuit board. The printed circuit board is locked to a carrier board, and the carrier plate is locked into a PCI expansion slot of a computer chassis, and one of the SAS connectors is exposed from the PCI expansion slot, and the other SAS connector is contained in the chassis and provided for connecting a hard disk, wherein the SAS converter serves as an external data transmission channel of the hard disk.
Present SAS converters may includes a plurality of printed circuit boards locked on the carrier board as needed and provided for the use by a plurality of hard disks. However, it is necessary to extend an area from each printed circuit board to form a lock hole in order to lock the carrier board, and thus increasing the total volume of the converters.
In view of the aforementioned issue, the discloser of this disclosure based on years of experience in the industry to conduct extensive researches and experiments and finally provided a feasible solution to overcome the problem of the prior art effectively.